This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. An intensive three day course to train investigators to apply the Virtual Cell to their research applications has been held annually starting in June 2000. The attendees include PIs, postdoctoral students and graduate students, and the curriculum consists of a general introduction to using the Virtual Cell, followed by intensive, one-on-one sessions developing a Virtual Cell Model and running simulations. The course has been highly successful, leading directly to several long term collaborative projects and several additional continuing users.